1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the secure retention and stabilization of beverage containers especially for use in stationary or moving vehicles.
2. Background Art
Beverage holders, primarily for use in vehicles, exist in a plurality of forms and functions. Such beverage holders contain a beverage in its entirety utilizing a base and retainer walls or legs. The present beverage holder merely stabilizes a beverage container while utilizing a vehicle's dashboard as the beverage holder base.
There have been prior art teachings of beverage holders with a plurality of stabilizing means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,032 to Jones et al. dated Sep. 22, 1992, attaches to a vehicle interior by means of a stabilizing leg which is wedged between the seat and back cushions of said vehicle. This method does not contemplate passengers riding in said vehicle or various shapes of vehicle seats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,096 to Hartman et al. dated Dec. 10, 1991, contemplates a stabilizing device for a drink container using a broad base housing which rests on a surface such as the dashboard or seat of a vehicle interior. This method fails to contemplate the conditions in a moving vehicle such as swift acceleration and deceleration which may cause the stabilizing device to slide or tip from its location.
Other prior art devices contemplate a plurality of attachment methods including attachment to a vehicle's cigarette lighter, hangar type attachment to a vehicle door and adhesive backed attachment to a vehicle dashboard or other surface.